Vratix/Leyendas
Los vratix también conocidos como thyferranos eran nativos del planeta Thyferra. Eran una especie hermafrodita que inventó el bacta. Eran dirigidos por un Canir, su dirigente electo. Biología y apariencia Los vratix eran especies insectoides con grandes ojos compuestos, largos cuellos delgados y seis extremidades que surgían de un tórax cilíndrico. El par más cercano a sus cabezas, se extendían desde sus hombros, tenían tres articulaciones con manos tridáctilas y les servían de brazos, el antebrazo disponía de garras tipo gancho cerca de la segunda articulación que les ayudaba a escalar. El segundo par medio de extremidades, surgía desde encima del abdomen, servían como piernas grandes y fuertes que les permitía realizar grandes e impresionantes saltos. El último par, situado al final del abdomen, eran miembros residuales, ya que solo servían para evitar que el abdomen se arrastrara por el suelo (Wedge Antilles comparó una vez el tercer par de piernas de Qlaem Hirf con el tren de aterrizaje de su Ala-X). Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un vello fino y corto y cambiaban de color para expresar emoción. Los vratix excretaban denin, un químico que alteraba el color de su piel para reflejar su estado de ánimo, y que estaba interrelacionado con su forma de comunicación mediante clics también conocido como idioma vratix. Si bien, podían comunicarse con otros seres mediante básico cuando se trataba de comercio. También eran ligeramente telepáticos, capaces de enviar pensamientos a otros vratix con los que estaban emparentados. thumb|left|200px|Un vratix con contenedores de [[Bacta/Leyendas|bacta.]] Los vratix eran una especie lógica y sencilla que tenía dificultades para comprender conceptos abstractos como el arte y la música. Sin embargo, podían resolver un complicado problema examinando cada detalle y punto de vista. Su cultura giraba en torno a su mentalidad de colmena. Generalmente se referían a si mismos en primera persona de plural en nosotros en vez de en singular yo, y normalmente bajo su nombre de colmena. Es importante mencionar que los vratix eran por norma general una especie sociable, preferían dar toda la información de manera personal. Tendían a saludar a otros seres tocándoles la cara, hombros y/o brazos. Esta costumbre, potencialmente incómoda surgía de la creencia de los vratix de que tocarse el la sensación más fiable y que los ojos y oídos podían ser engañados más fácilmente que el tacto. Los vratix también cuidaban de los knytix, una especie insectoide más pequeña, como mascotas y para hacer viviendas (sus saliva era usada para hacer una pasta tipo barro que se secaba para hacer ladrillos). Los vratix también comían kntix en ciertas ocasiones, cuando el propietario del knytix lo ofrecía a otro vratix en signo de respeto. Historia thumb|right|150px|Vratix. Originarios del planeta Thyferra localizado en el sistema Polith del borde interior, los Vratix ya habían colonizado otros planetas en su sistema antes del contacto con la Republica, el encuentro con esta significaria una revolución tecnologica para los Vratix. Los vratix utilizaron el bacta durante miles de años y no vacilaron en compartir su secreto con toda la galaxia. Durante la República Galáctica un floreciente negocio floreció en torno a la distribución del bacta. Aceptaron relacionarse con los extranjeros que deseaban explotar el bacta, y preferían trabajar los campos de kavam de sus poblados.The Essential Atlas Sintiendo que estaban perdiendo el control de su destino, el grupo de resistencia vratix, el Ashern (“Garra Negra”, en su idioma nativo) se formó para ayudar en 32 ABY a orquestar un golpe, el cual descubrió que la Corporación Xucphra había saboteado los abastecimientos para elevar los precios de la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark, dando al gobierno vratix el control y conduciendo al comercio libre. Un vratix famoso fue Yopaxtul, quien ganó la categoría de “seis piernas” de la carrera mobquet Presenta: Los Seres Terrestres Más Rápidos que tuvo lugar en Teyr en 22 ABY. Ganó la carrera de 100 m con un récord de 6,132 s. En las Guerras Clon, Xucphra y Zaltin volvieron a tomar el control de Thyferra y durante el Nuevo Orden, Palpatine eliminó a todos excepto a estos dos productores de bacta. Estos dos cárteles serían los abastecedores de bacta del Imperio Galáctico. Durante esta época, algunos vratix recurrieron al terrorismo para vencer la competencia en el mercado del bacta. Con la ayuda del Escuadrón Pícaro y el Ashem, los vratix, derrotaron a la proimperial Corporación Xucphra y eliminaron el control de Ysanne Isard. Los vratix solicitaron a la Nueva República ser admitidos como miembro planetario. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la secta verachen de los vratix controlaba la producción de bacta, abasteciendo la galaxia con la vital sustancia. Durante la Guerra del Enjambre, los vratix se convirtieron en enlazados para el Nido Oscuro de los killiks y dirigieron una revuelta en los cárteles de bacta en Thyferra, deteniendo la producción de líquido curativo y provocando un gran golpe a las fuerzas de la Federación de Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Apariciones *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Emissaries of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Fuentes *''Alien Encounters'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and moons'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Insider 64'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes insectoides Categoría:Especies inteligentes (V) Categoría:Vratix